Frozen Princess
by Silent Wolf Singer
Summary: Jadis has a daughter name Eirlys who she is closes as her child and possible worse enemy. For the next hundred years, the two ruled Narnia in an eternal winter. However Eirlys doesn't follow in her mother's footsteps. What would happen when the Pevensies arrive to Narnia to fulfill the prophecy and kill Jadis? Will Eirlys continue in her mothers legacy or help defeat her?
1. Chapter 1: Frozen Born

_**Frozen Princess**_

_**Summary: Jadis has a daughter name Eirlys who she is closes as her child and possible worse enemy. For the next hundred years, the two ruled Narnia in an eternal winter. However Eirlys doesn't follow in her mother's footsteps. What would happen when the Pevensies arrive to Narnia to fulfill the prophecy and kill Jadis? Will Eirlys follow in Jadis's footsteps or help defeat her?**_

**Chapter 1: Frozen born**

Jadis clenched her fist as the next contraction shot through her body. She grinded her teeth, eyes shut tight and blowing deep breaths. Once the contraction passed she sighed counting to the seconds until the next one came. A female black dwarf looked under a sheet evaluating how much the White Witches dilated to deliver.

The White witch regretted in making that deal with a warlock. During her exile, she went to the far west searching for refuge. Her life has been ruined thanks to Aslan, Digory, Polly, and that blasted cabby driver. They just added more fuel to the fire since her sister, Dijana, betrayed her in Charn, convincing the citizens that she was dangerous. Jadis was the oldest, rightful ruler of Charn, but Dijana wanted to be queen too. None of the council members could resolve the tension that leads to war between sisters. Both Jadis and Dijana settled the score through war. Yet both made a promise that no magic would be prohibited during this confrontation. Jadis one for politics kept to her end of the bargain, yet Dijana was too clever to fall for simple. Instead she used magic, enchanting her army's armor to be durable.

After three days of battle, Jadis was dragged to Charn defeated as Dijana stood by the through wearing their fathers crown. But Jadis will not tolerate such failure. So she casted the Deplorable Word, destroying all life on Charn! When realizing she had no one to serve her, Jadis casted a spell on herself until the time has come to rule again.

Another contraction jabbed Jadis that she gasped. The midwife dwarf told her she was almost there. Jadis took a deep breath, remembering how she became pregnant. This pregnancy is no ordinary childbirth. Nearly nine-hundred years since living in Narnia, Jadis vowed to claim what is rightfully hers. Yet Aslan showed much power along with the silver apple tree, the Tree of Protection, still stands she could not return.

Throughout the years she lived in Wild Lands of the North, on the boarders outside of the Western Wilds. Witches and Warlocks lived there, exile from the heart land of Narnia or the world they originated. There was no leadership or any type of community. Every magical being fended for themselves, except kept a truths to not harm one another unless in dire need. Alone, Jadis sat on the hills staring towards the east. A raven came by gossiping about a new heir of the King Franks legacy. A cabby, a servant's blood sitting on a throne. She clenched her fist, to her pale knuckles became whiter than bone while drawing blood from her palms.

"You shall damage such fair skin," a male voice announced.

Jadis looked up to see a warlock staring down at her. His name was Gethen, a warlock banished from his world called Laputa. She recalled seeing him around the village like a hermit. He hardly spoke to anyone. Mainly kept to himself. Gethen was a six foot tall man, with olive skin covered in tattoos of tribal routs, as black hair tied back. His eyes narrow and sharp, protecting silver eyes as if he was a blond man. Sharp facial features and muscular body hidden under his tattered robes and chainmail. The warlock bowed to Jadis, to which she assumed he held military background in addressing royalty. No other magical being showed curtesy of her being queen. All other witches and warlocks considered her the same rank, giving her no higher treatment. But now, Gethen is showing her the respect she deserved.

"What do you want?" she sneered.

"The question should be what do you want?" Gethen replied, taking a seat next to her.

Jadis huffed not replying to his response. Gethen chuckled staring out to the vast forest view of the Western Wild. Neither of them spoke for some time till the warlock spoke.

"There are rumors that the minotaurs and other creatures are revolting against the queen Swanwhite." Gethen announced.

"Is that so?" Jadis replied.

"Yes, apparently the queen doesn't like ugly things." Gethen said. "Let alone the aggressive behavior of minotaur or a dwarf's wit."

"Wouldn't be surprise if a civil war occurred." Jadis murmured.

"What if it actually occurs?" Gethen said.

"What are you suggesting, hermit?" Jadis asked.

Gethen smirked showing his pearly white teeth. He leaned closer to her ear, tucking her ash blond hair out of her to whisper what he meant. How he has become associated with the revolt group in seeking of a witch who could help them. One who could lead them to victory! Jadis smirked liking the idea of war to claim what is rightfully hers. However, as long as the Tree of Protection still stands she was unable to step foot on Narnia.

"I shall take care of that, your grace." Gethen assured.

"Why should I trust you?" Jadis asked.

Gethen sighed, "I am dying. My magic is fading for this is not my home nor will it ever be. If I must die, then I want it to be serving a divine ruler. I shall give you three things before I pass in exchange of one you must do."

"And what are these obligations?" Jadis asked.

"I shall destroy the Tree of protection. Help you gain an army with the minotaurs and their allies. And last if not least, create you a powerful weapon." He listed.

"And in return?" Jadis continued, finding this too hard to be true.

"You bear me a child." He simply said.

Jadis emerald eyes widen to hear such a request. In Charn, people asked for money, property, justice, and pardons. Never have a favor requested a child. Gethen assured Jadis there shall be no intimacy, unless she wanted too. He pulled out a small flask, inside being a black pearl. The warlock explained that this gem is his seed. All Jadis had to do was swallow it and she shall become pregnant.

Outrage, Jadis stormed off calling the warlock mad before returning to her hut back in the village. Gethen sighed watching the sunset, letting Jadis think about it. About a week later did Jadis returned accepting the deal.

For the past decade Jadis had an army defeating the Narnians. Gethen kept to his word, destroying the Tree of Protection. Once the silver apple tree was destroyed, he forged her a wand from his sword and her crown from Charn. A wand so powerful, that it can turn anything to stone. Next Gethen and Jadis convinced the minotaurs in rebelling against the Kingdom of Narnia. Jadis promised their leader, Otmin, that the Minotaurs shall own their territory being part of her court, and most importantly, high ranking officials in her military. Otim liking the idea of being a general accepted the offer along with other dark creatures.

During the war, Jadis grew powerful turning her enemies into stone. To make her enemies suffer, she casted a spell all over Narnia of eternal winter. Little did she know the more magic used from her wand her loyal vassal Gethen weakens? Until one day, after defeating the Narnians as those who served the Frank legacy hide and the monarchs died or exile Jadis requested for him. A dwarf fetched Gethen only to come back in horror saying the warlock was gone.

Furious, Jadis went to Gethen's chambers in her new castle she created out of stone and ice. Inside the warlock's chamber, she found the bed of pelts coved in soot as the clothes of the owner laid their arranged as if someone was sleeping. Coming over she investigated to find the soot was Gethen. Unable to believe this, she ordered her guards to find him. Sadly after a days' worth of searching in the fresh winter the warlock was nowhere to be found. Jadis growled returning to her chambers where she found a note and the black pearl.

_As Promised My Queen._

Realizing Gethen was truly dead she held the black pearl debating her options. Gethen helped her to claim Narnia with little favors other than one. A decade of loyalty and success. Should she consume this seed to bear a child or not? Jadis considered not too, as she placed the gem back in the small flask and hid it.

However, after another decade, ten years of her reign her palace seemed lonely. Remembering Gethen for the first time in over a decade, she considered to keep to her promise and ate the pearl. She did not do this because she loved him, no there was no romance between them. She did this because she was obligated.

Now in present time after a year of this irritating pregnancy the child is about to be born. The midwife told Jadis she can push now. And push so did she did. Two days of labor is enough of pain she could tolerate. Time seemed too passed, as Jadis pushed for the final time feeling relieve come over her when delivering the child. The midwife collected the child taking it away from the queen to be cleaned. Jadis panted lying on her bed listening for the annoying sound of crying.

Yet there were no sounds of crying.

Jadis paused as she sat up staring at the midwife dwarf whispering to another dwarf blocking the sight of the baby. Initially, Jadis planned to send the baby to another country or elsewhere never wanting to be a mother. Or have competition. Although, as she sat there waiting only silence engrossed the royal chambers. Why wasn't the baby crying? Was the baby dead?

A moment before Jadis could demand what is going on, the midwife return setting the baby who was swaddle in wool. At first, Jadis thought the baby was dead, but looking at the small being, its chest moved up and down. Curios, she picked up the child analyzing the specimen. A girl. Jadis had given birth to a young healthy baby girl. Whose skin was white as snow, hair as ebony, and quiet as the night. The offspring was a good mix of her parents. For when she open her eyes, they were green as her mothers.

Something happen afterwards. Jadis held the child as if looking at a dear old friend. It was the bond she dread, no wait, feared. One that would never let her go of this offspring. Yet as she gazed at the silent babe, it was impossible to give her away.

"I shall call you Eirlys." Jadis murmured to the child. "My snowdrop."

.o0o.

Over the years Jadis has kept Eirlys hidden from the outside world. The frozen princess never went outside the palace walls. In the beginning it was understandable to keep Eirlys healthy. As the child grew up her infancy and toddler years in her chambers with a nanny of a black dwarf. Only one year since Eirlys was born did Jadis stayed close to breast feed. But once Eirlys no longer needed her mother's milk did Jadis went back to her solitary life style.

On occasion Jadis would check on Eirlys during the princess slumbers or rare dinners. Eirlys kept quiet on these appointed meetings. Keeping manners and treat Jadis as a queen and not her mother as her nanny taught her. Never in her life had the girl wailed like a brat to which Jadis appreciated. When crossing each other, the princess would stop and bow never giving eye contact. She doesn't speak unless spoken to by Jadis. No adventurous behaviors except in her chambers and no sneaking off in the halls without an escort.

The White Witch's subject kept guard of Eirlys. Made sure nothing happen to the princess, but kept themselves at a distant and most importantly out of trouble. My sheer luck, the girl doesn't quiver at the sight of minotuars, minoboar, werewolf, hags, dwarves, goblins, wolves, practically any creature that served under the white witch. Though, it was amusing when the child freaked out at the sight of a centaur before he was executed into stone.

As the years go by Jadis waltz around her stone garden of traitors. It was the early morning of winter as fresh snow began to fall covering the statues in a blanket of white snow. Jadis continued to walk along her garden still stopping at a bench finding her six year old daughter standing on top arms out, head tilted back and staring at the sky. The princess had her mouth open trying to eat the snowflakes. Jadis found this amusing, until going back to her cold self.

"What on earth are you doing?" Jadis yelled.

Eirlys gasped falling off the bench into a pile of snow. Startled, she came around and bow in front of her mother. "Forgive me."

Jadis paused staring at the little girl. "What were you doing, Eirlys?"

Eirlys stood up looking at her mother shyly. "Catching snowflakes."

"Speak louder." Jadis demanded.

"Catching Snowflakes, you grace." Eirlys repeated loudly but not too loud.

Jadis nodded, looking around making sure no was around to see what she was about to do. She knelt down to the girl's level grabbing her hand roughly. Eirlys winced thinking she was going to be punished. Instead, Jadis held her hand to be wide open creating a surface for the snowflakes to fall upon. Two snowflakes landed on the princess's hand. Before Eirlys could see the intricate details they melted.

"Bye-bye," the girl whispered.

"Warmth melts them away." Jadis explained, as she laid her hand out for snowflakes to land. However the snowflakes didn't melt. "Only those with a cold heart can make them stay."

"They're pretty," Eirlys complimented.

Jadis gave a rare sincere smile, "Yes they are."

Eirlys placed her hand on Jadis. The White Witch looked up staring at the girl curious in what she would say. Jadis would not say it, but being with her daughter made her feel relaxed. The innocence so refreshing, it made the darkness inside her soul quiver. Yet Jadis reminded herself not to be fully attached to Eirlys. The girl was nothing but a promise. A pawn that of her father.

"Can we build a snowman?" Eirlys asked.

Jadis eyes widen remembering how Dijana would ask that. Not wanting to go through memory lane, Jadis stood up turning around to leave the child. But before she left, she called at the top of her lungs for Ginarrbrik. A young dwarf came rushing in wearing a fur coat and red winter hat.

Ginarrbrik bowed before Jadis, "You called your majesty?"

"Help Princess Eirlys build a snow man." Jadis ordered. "Afterwards escort her to her chambers."

"As you wish your majesty." Ginarrbrik replied,

Jadis nodded leaving the two as she returned to her chambers. Unable to stop this feeling, she went towards the balcony to watch Eirlys make a snowman with Ginarrbrik. The girl giggled at the fail attempt of the dwarf's craftsmanship in creating a snowball. Ginarrbrik grumbled to impress the princess.

Watching the event Jadis knew she cannot love the child like any mother. This child was not conceived out of love. Like Narnia itself, Eirlys was born from magic: born from three species of jinn, giant, and witch. Powerful yet naïve at the moment. Though Jadis feared one day this child would overthrow her. Although, if she kept teaching Eirlys in her ways and place, the girl maybe the perfect heir to the throne once the queen died of old age. And that won't happen for very, very, long time.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**An idea that came to mind that I couldn't stop thinking about it. Hope you guys enjoyed this. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Son of Adam

_**Frozen Princess**_

_**Chapter 2: Son of Adam**_

**Eirlys POV**

I awoke with a slight shiver. For nearly ninety years the cold never bothered me until now. Coldness is in my blood. Being born from Jadis, the Queen of Narnia who carries a frozen heart. Sighing, I got out of bed and walked towards the balcony while fastening my grey pelt robe. When I reached the balcony I stared out to the west where the two hills lie. The sun has started to rise making the dark grey sky brighter to near white.

Ninety years old; is that how old I am. Practically a hundred years of Jadis's reign over Narnia. The kingdom entirely covered in snow from the lamp post all the way to Cair Paravel from the eastern ocean. For nearly a hundred years has these land been under Jadis's spell. Always winter and never Christmas. A very long winter indeed. Never have I seen the other seasons of spring, summer, and fall. One faun, who goes by the name Mr. Tumnus, gossiped silently what summer was like. How the fauns would dance with the dryads all night. The feasting and the treasure hunts and the summers, long, long summers when the woods were green. The whole forest rose to jollification on weeks on end. Mr. Tumnus elaborated the sweet warmth of the sun kissing your skin, the grass tickling your feet, and the air smelling like blooming flowers.

Sadly I have never experience warmth on my skin. Never have I felt the grass tickle my feet for they are drowned in snow. And the only fragrance I grew up is crisped evergreen. My world is trapped in white, g black, grey, and selected colorful hues. The yellow and orange during the sunset. The green of the pine trees while their bark is brown. And the dark blues of the evening sky.

With a deep breath, I returned to my chambers preparing for the days event. The has generously invited me to join her for a sleigh ride throughout her kingdom. Mother found it suitable that I must know my future kingdom in a very distant year to come. Although, she would announce this with distaste and distant.

Mother…Jadis… never liked the idea of an heir. My existence is unknown to me in why I am born. When I asked her about my father, she would look stern saying he was a loyal subject and I was his debt. All I knew of my father was his name Gethen, once right hand, a warlock, and a man of his word. Nothing more and nothing less. Just hearing Jadis talk about it shows there was no love, only respect.

Never in my life do I know what love is. I have read it in books, but could never understand such a foreign emotion. The citizens of Jadis kingdom were ones of primal instincts. Although, the dwarves show more emotions, the act of expression towards a certain individual you would rather live with for your entire existent seemed strange. Let alone the love of family. Family being a word not in my vocabulary. What is a family? I shall never know.

Once dressed in thick wool grey gown decorated in lace as the caller went up to my neck. The sleeves covering my entire arm with embellished trimmed ends. Then putting on my winter Wool Coat with lacing on the back and sleeves, stand- up collar and sleeves are decorated trimmed fur. Also there is a pattern is silver lacing embroidery at the coat bottom and sleeves. Feeling less interested in decorating my hair, I simply braid it and rolled it up before adding the circlet identifying my title as princess.

Leaving my chambers, I went to a small private dining room where breakfast was being served. I sat down on the carved chair eating quietly of lukewarm porridge and a glass of hot blue wine. After eating a wolf, Maugrim chief of the secret police announced the Queen shall see me in the gardens. I thanked him before standing up and my way to the garden.

Ginarrbrik had four white reindeer attached to the sleigh wearing the silver bells. The sleigh was white made out of the finest material forged by the greatest blacksmith dwarves. I walked over to one of the reindeer petting its strong neck as he huff waiting to run. Loud footsteps could be heard, turning around to see her majesty approach the sleigh. She wore her long glittering blue-white gown with a white fur cloak. Her crown made of ice reaching to the heavens illustrating her power.

Ginarrbrik and I bow in respect of her presence. "Good morrow, your majesty.

"Good morrow, to you too, Eirlys." Jadis replied taking a seat in her personal chair. "Shall we?"

I nodded, taking a seat across from her tucking my hands underneath my bell sleeves. Ginarrbrik got on the driver seat, snapping his whip before rushing the reindeers forth. The journey went forth, as Jadis stared ahead patrolling her kingdom. I looked to the side, watching the winter terrains and how beautiful the scenery was.

No words were spoken between us. Not even a single glance and even if the queen stared at me, it was a mere moment. Our relationship is not simple like mother and daughter. Even though Jadis has been in my life raising me as her heir, there is no magical bond. We rely on each other. Only we do it in a formal setting for her majesty comes first, companions instead of family. Even as Princess, I am more of a hand maiden as Ginarrbrik is her personal servant.

.o0o.

Suddenly Ginarrbrik halted to a stop. The dwarf jumped out of the sleigh chasing after the person who stood in the way of the trail. There was a sound of crack of a whip and young male voice cried in pain, follow by a tumble in the snow. I looked at Jadis who simply sat there eyes forward waiting for the ride to continue.

"Leave me alone!" Cried what sounded like a boy.

"What is it now, Ginarrbrik?" Jadis asked.

"Make him let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" The boy cried.

"How dare you address the Queen of Narnia?" Ginarrbrik scolded.

"I didn't know!" the boy yelled.

Wait how this person could not know who Jadis was. She was the Queen of Narnia. Once ruler of Charn. Empress of the Lone Islands. Even the neighboring kingdoms of Calormene Empire and Kingdom of Archenland knew of her majesty. Immediately Jadis and I got out of the sleigh to see what type of person wouldn't know of Jadis.

Ginarrbrik pinned down what appears to be a boy. A young man with pale skin, freckle cheeks, short black hair, and deep brown eyes. He wore strange clothing of a thin robe and striped pants. What kind of specimen is he? Some sort of beardless dwarf? Ginarrbrik raised his dagger to kill the child, but Jadis raised her hand.

"You will know them better hereafter!" Ginarrbrik threated ready to kill.

"Wait!" Jadis ordered. Immediately Ginarrbrik stopped getting off of the child. The boy stared at us in awe. "What is your name, Son of Adam?"

_A son of Adam?_ I thought amaze. Never in my life have I seen another human before. The ambassador of Archenland held the appearance of a human, though they have nymphs blood in their veins. Let alone the Calormen never ventured up north to tundra artic lands. So seeing a human was fascinating. I thought they were just myths.

"Uh, Edmund." The boy answered sitting up.

"And how, Edmund, did you come to enter my dominion?" Jadis asked.

Edmund stood up, "I'm not sure. I was just following my sister."

"Your sister?" Jadis asked. "How many are you?"

"Four," Edmund answered. "Lucy is the only one who's been here before. She said she met some faun called . . . T-Tumnus. Peter and Susan didn't believe her. I didn't either."

Four humans. Two boys and two girls. I stared at Edmund dumbfounded to see a Son of Adam who could possibly be part of the prophecy. It has been long foretold that two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve shall defeat the white witch and all hope shall be restore. As the Golden Prophecy foretold:

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done._

This worries me not because it would be the end of the Age of Winter. But my mother's life would be in danger. Most of Narnia despised us without letting us speak. Wanting to confirm this to be true, and not some Archlander wandering around spreading lies. I walked over to Edmund.

"How did you come here, Edmund?" I asked.

"I came through the wardrobe." The boy answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"I just open it and found myself here, your grace."

Jadis gasped as she looked at me lost in her memories. "A door. A door from the world of men. I have heard of such things this I recall."

Her Majesty came to the birth of Narnia by magical rings created by a foolish magician. Now hearing how this Edmund arrived into Narnia meant there are more portals. More humans.

"He's only one, easily to deal with" I reminded. She grabbed her wand raising it ready to turn the boy into stone. Yet I wasn't finished, "Yet he might be useful."

"Edmund, you look so cold." Jadis murmured lowering her wand going back to sincere presence. "Will you come and sit with us?"

I offered a hand to Edmund assuring the boy no harm shall come to him. Then again, having two tall women and a dwarf with a dagger seems intimidating. So giving him a delicate smile, he accepted the gestured by taking my hand. Smiling, I escorted the boy to the sleigh. Mother entered first having a seat opening her cloak. Next Edmund got in, having a seat next to her. Taking the opportunity she wrapped the cloak around him keeping him warm. I got in the sleigh having a seat on the other bench watching them.

"Now, how about something hot to drink?" Jadis asked.

"Yes, please your majesty." Edmund answered.

Jadis nodded pulling out a silver flask decorated in emeralds. She lifted the lid and extended her arm out of the sleigh, spilling a single drop. The green liquid landed in the snow transmutating into a chalice of hot chocolate. Ginarrbrik knelt down picking the hot beverage up handing it over to Jadis.

"Your drink, sire." The dwarf said.

Receiving the drink he took a hesitant sip before eyes widen of the rich taste, "How did you do that?"

"I can make anything you like," she murmured.

"Can you make me taller?" Edmund asked.

Jadis and I started laughing to such a request. The queen shook her head, "Anything you like to eat?"

"Um . . . Turkish delights." Edmund requested.

Jadis and I look at the boy in question. What is a Turkish delight? Must be something edible sweet from his world? Sparing another drop, a silver container appeared. Ginarrbrik lifted the case handing it over to Edmund. Jadis took the chalice handing it over to Ginarrbrik who took a couple of large gulps before tossing it which turned to snow. The boy gave his gratitude opening the case to reveal little squares covered in sugar. He ate one, unknowingly spreading the sugar all over his face. Meanwhile all three Narnian watch Edmund fascinated. He looked up seeing us staring. Somewhat being a gentleman, he offered me a sample. Removing my glove I took a smaller piece and cautiously ate the gummy taste of raspberry.

"Edmund? I very much like to meet the rest of your family." Jadis said, watching the boy eat.

"Why?" he asked, mouth full of sweets. "They're nothing special."

"Oh, I'm sure they are not nearly as delightful as you are." She agreed, blindly grabbing Ginarrbriks hat using it to clean the sugar off Edmunds face. Then she tossed it back to the dwarf who patted the sugar off. "But you see Edmund; I have no son of my own."

"What about her?" Edmund asked looking at me.

_Yes, what about me_? I thought bitterly. Jadis gave me a hard look that demanded I play along. Taking a deep breath, I lied. "I am her daughter and engaged to be marry to a prince outside of Narnia. There is no male heir to succeed, Edmund."

Jadis nodded in approval. However even in the lie, there is no chance I would ever be married off. Mother says we must keep our line pure for only magical people shall we wed. Sadly she decides who I shall wed, and there is no doubt no suitor is acceptable. For the past ninety years it always has been about us. No one else.

Going back to the trap, Jadis continued, "And you are exactly the sort of boy who I could see, one day becoming Prince of Narnia. Maybe even King."

"Really?" he said surprised.

"Of course, you'd have to bring your family." She said.

"Oh. Do you mean Peter would be king too?" he asked.

"No! No, no." She assured dramatically. "But a king needs servants."

Edmund paused likening the idea. "I guess I could bring 'em. "

He grabbed another Turkish delights eating it happily. Jadis grabbed the contenting handing it to Ginarrbrik who stole a piece and through the tray away causing it to turn to snow. The Queen leaned forward kissing his forehead, and then pointed at the direction where the ice palace was. "Beyond these woods, you see those two hills? Our house is right between them. You'd love it there, Edmund. It has whole rooms simply stuffed with Turkish delight."

She gestured him off the sleigh leaning forward happily. Edmund smiled giggly as he cheeks were flush from all the attention. "Couldn't I have some more now?"

"No!" she snapped, scaring the boy. She took a deep breath, "Don't want to ruin your appetite. Besides, you and I are going to be seeing each other again very soon. Aren't we?"

"I hope so, your majesty." Edmund assured.

"Until then, dear one. Mmm, I'm gonna miss you." She said leaning back in her seat.

"Safes travel," I added, giving a smile.

Ginarrbrik snapped the whip ordering the reindeer to go. The sleigh jerked before taking off through the trails heading back to the castle. Mother shouted, "Until next time!" before going silent with a deviant look on her face. I knew this was a trap. Yet I felt sick on the idea of killing an innocent boy and his siblings. Even if it had to be done to protect my mother's reign…I just couldn't do it. So leaning back I focus my magic to communicate with Edmund telepathically.

_If you are wise don't come back. Take your sister and never return. _

Hopefully Edmund heaves my warning and never return.

**''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**So the story will mostly be in Eirlys point of view. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	3. Chapter 3: High Treason

_**Frozen Princess**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia . . . but I own the DVD!**_

**Chapter 3: High Treason**

I stat by my desk in my chambers writing an arrest warrant. The feral wolf, Maugrim paced around the room telling me what to write on the warrant. Edmund unknowingly turned Mr. Tumnus in, for Turkish delights.

_The Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, etc., also of comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harboring spies and fraternizing with humans.'_

_Signed MAUGRIM, Captain of the Secret Police,_

_Long Live the Queen!_

I read allow what has been written on the parchment. The wolf nodded in approval. I brought the parchment on the ground with a small tray filled with blood. Maugrim pressed his paw on the blood then added pressure onto the paper stating his signature. Once that is done, I waved my hand sending a cool wind over the ink to dry before rolling it up and handed it over to a minotaur who shall be accompany the secret police to arrest the faun.

Under the mask of obligation I felt sorry for the faun. Ever since his father died, Mr. Tumnus has been forced to serve the Queen as an errand boy. In fact, nearly every Narnian must report of any sightings of human or turned them in. What caught me by surprise is how the tree on Jadis side hasn't reported any sightings of humans. Something is not right.

Upon that evening Maugrim his pack and the Minotaur dragged the faun into the throne room. Her majesty sat on her throne while I stood next to her watching this.

"Your majesty, we brought the traitor." Maugrim said.

Jadis nodded in approval. The Minotaur tossed Mr. Tumnus onto the floor making the faun cry in pain. He bowed before us; tears seeping down his eyes though never looked at us.

"Do you know why you are here, Mr. Tumnus?" Mother asked her tone bitter.

"I do not know your majesty." Tumnus answered.

The queen looked at me and nodded. I pull out a scroll unraveling the document to read out his crime. "Mr. Tumnus, you are charged with High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, and so forth, on the grounds of harvesting spies and associating with humans. One witness has testified that you accompany a little human girl name Lucy. Instead of turning her in, by law, you helped her escape. How do you plea?"

"Not guilty." Mr. Tumnus stuttered, his eyes widen of the charges.

"Really, for the trees in your neighborhood witness you were affiliating with a human girl at the lamp post." Jadis lied, seeing if he could break.

The faun shook his head violating, "I would never betray you, my queen."

Jadis growled, thrusting upwards, "Liar. Give us the information I require and I shall spare you."

"I don't know, please, have mercy." The faun begged.

"Guards!" Jadis called out.

A troll came marching in holding shackles design for fauns. "Yes, your majesty."

"Take this traitor to the dungeons. Have his tail cut off, his horns saw off, and beard plucked out." The queen demanded.

"Yes, your majesty." The troll said.

The Minotaur helped and restrained Mr. Tumnus as the troll shackled his ankles. The faun cried out from the tightness, begging for mercy. I stood there watching in dismay under a neutral mask. Just the sight had me felt pity, if not sadness since the faun is an acquaintance of mine since the beginning. At least my mother is not angry enough to turn him into stone right here and now.

.o0o.

In the midst of dawn I snuck into the dungeons looking at the faun. Cautiously I enter finding the troll asleep against the guard post. Having my own set of keys, I made my way through the halls looking at each cell till coming across Mr. Tumnus. The faun curled into a ball sniffing in pain covered in blood. Quietly I open the cage walking in. He looked up in panic scurrying to the far corners of his cell. I shush him, sitting down on the cold stone setting a tray of medical supplies, bread, and water.

"Don't fret; I'm here to help you." I said.

"Why are you doing this, your grace?" Tumnus mumbled.

"For it's the right thing to do." I whispered guilty.

I should have stopped Jadis before she commence her torture. Yet I was afraid of her retaliation. Afraid she shall harm me or worse. Time and again, I would defy her knowingly or not. When she punished me, I would be locked in a cell with no food or water for an entire week. How I survive on these punishments I shall never know. But the isolation is pure madness. To be alone with your thoughts, your imagination filled with fear is torture. Let alone the abandonment and lonesome atmosphere here.

Anyway, I grabbed some herbs and a mortar, grinding a paste to clot the wound on the remains of his tail. Having the paste at a right consistency I handed the mortar to him. He grabbed hold of the mortar with shaken hands before scooping a portion and applies it on the wound. As he took care of his tail, I open my satchel and pulled out a long red scarf. The guards confiscated the scarf before is torture. Mr. Tumnus eyes widen like seeing an old friend. Leaning forward, I wrapped the scarf around him ignoring the traumatic terrors in the creature. Once that is out of the way, I leaned back, pushing the tray of food towards him.

"Eat, you're gonna need all the strength you can get to stay warm." I commanded softly.

The faun nodded, grabbing the chunk of bread devouring the cold yet fresh pastry. Next he chugged down the water until he burst out coughing. I grabbed the glass before he dropped it, spilling water all over him. He settled down and sighed.

"Is it true what these charges say?" I asked.

The faun looked down ashamed not looking me in the eye.

"Tumnus, I can't help you if you don't give me an answer." I whispered.

"It doesn't matter," he muttered.

I sighed collecting everything. Dawn is approaching and I need to be in my chambers before the guards switch their post. As I got up with the tray heading to the door, I stopped.

"Hypothetically, if you have done this…why?" I asked.

"Because I believe in a free Narnia." The faun answered.

With nothing else to say I left the dungeons and went to my chambers. What has happen today had bothered me dearly. If four humans did return to Narnia to break this curse, I fear of the outcome. Most importantly I fear for my mother. However I must remind myself that fear is an emotion to not dwindle on. As Jadis said, we must be cold as stone and solid as ice.

**:::::::::::::::::::""""""""""""""""""""""""""""":::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**I know, I know, this is a short chapter. But I promise you the next one will be longer. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Also let me know if Eirlys becomes a Mary Sue or not. I try so desperately not to let her become one. So I made her personality and morals aloof. Due to how she is raised, she doesn't understand what is right from wrong. She doesn't know anything but power and obedience from Jadis, let alone afraid of her mother.**

**Also I like to ask you guys to leave a review. Some reviews will really help to support this story and motivate me to continue. So don't be shy, reviews are appreciated.**

**Other than that, thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Foolish child

_**Frozen Princess**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

**Chapter 4: Foolish child**

The following night I rested in my chambers practicing my magic. It was important for me to learn and master the art of magic. However, to be third jinn, giant, and witch makes things complicated. My magic must be directed into a spell or conduit. I was close of age to have a conduit to cast spells without verbal command. For if there was a battle, I don't want the enemy to know what I am going to do.

I held a crystal ball showing me a trespasser on the castle territory massed open fields in the woods. It was Edmund leaning against a tree wearing a strangely large coat. His expression was bitter glaring at the ground.

"Serves her right to make me a prince," Edmund said. "That would pay Peter out for what he says about me.

Having this gut feeling to spare the boy and his family, I gave him a last chance. Holding the crystal ball, I closed my eyes I made of an illusion of Edmund in the forest, only this one seemed more opaque. Practically an apparition before Edmund as himself. The original Edmund gasped surprise in seeing this. Although, the spell makes seem like a part of his imagination not me manipulating it.

"_Do you really want the White Witch to turn your bother and your sisters into stone_?" The ghost asked innocently.

"I didn't say that." Edmund said. "She wouldn't do that."

"_You know she wants to capture them. And if she doesn't turn them to stone what will she do."_ The subconscious asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "I don't suppose she won't be nice to them. It would serve them right. All these people saying nasty things about her are her enemy. Probably half of it isn't true. She was jolly nice to me anyway. Nicer than they are."

"_Nice to you? She and the princess are witches."_ The subconscious ghost said in disbelief.

"They are the rulers of this country." Edmund snapped. "And she said I can have as much Turkish delights as I like. She'll also make me a prince. So one day, I'll be king and I'll rule all of this. So disappear."

_Such a thick headed child_, I thought. Unable to persuade him, I cancel the spell making the apparition vanished into thin air. Though knowing the weather had stormed over this afternoon, the snow would be much thick and deep. So making sure he travels safely, I kept an eye on him to be sure. An hour later he stopped and rest, sitting on a boulder.

"The first thing I do when I am king of Narnia is make some decent roads." He said irritated.

I had the spell again to persuade him to change his mind. The subconscious apparition appeared sitting next to him with a sad look on his face. "_Day light is almost gone. It would be dark soon."_

"I-I'm not afraid of the dark." Edmund stuttered.

Unable to change his mind the subconscious apparition vanished. Edmund got up making his way towards the ice palace. This child actually believes he would be a prince and become future king of Narnia. Jadis holds a sharp silver tongue and knows ways to seduce her victims. Let alone the potion she put her conjuring flask. Anyone who eats and/or drinks from the substance of the flask shall fall under her spell.

And what the boy's subconscious mind has spoken proves he knows the truth about Jadis. However, the influence of the spell of my mother's manipulation has a full affect. Only the truth of Jadis's intentions shall break the hold she has on him. Only he would be turned to stone afterwards.

By nightfall Edmund reached the open fields of the castle. He stared at the castle being tall made completely out of ice and stone. Having one more chance to make the boy turn back, the spell made the apparition once more.

"_I don't like the look of her house."_ The apparition said.

"Well, it's too late to turn back now." Edmund said.

_Foolish child_, I thought disconnecting the spell. It was too late to turn back now.

.o0o.

I walked along the halls heading to the throne room. Maugrim had announced the Edmund has arrived. Entering the throne room, I found Edmund sitting on the throne in awe. The throne room was made entirely of stone for the foundation while ice decorated the hall creating carved pillars, murals, elaborate chandlers that illuminated, and the throne having the pelt of a polar bear on it. I stood by one of the columns when Jadis walked over to the throne along with Ginarrbrik.

She placed her pale hand on the throne, "Like it?"

Edmund started jumped out of the chair, turning around to face her majesty. "Uh . . . yes, your majesty."

"I thought you might," Jadis said, walking around to claim her throne while sitting down. "Tell me Edmund . . . are your sisters deaf?"

"No," Edmund answered.

"And your brother, is he . . .unintelligent?" She then asked.

"Well, I think so. Mum-"Edmund started.

Jadis stood up exclaiming, "Then how dare you come alone!"

"I tried," the boy defended.

"Edmund, I asked so little from you." Jadis said.

"They -they just don't listen to me." He said.

"You couldn't even do that." She noted.

"Well, I did bring them half way." He said. "They're in a little house at the dam with the beavers."

Jadis paused looking at Edmund evaluating if he is worthy to continue on living. After a moment, she took a deep breath, "Well. I suppose you're not a total loss then, are you." She turned around taking a seat on her throne leaving the boy in shock.

"I- I was wondering…could I… maybe…have some more Turkish delights now?" He asked

Jadis looked at Edmund bemused, then looked at Ginarrbrik. "Our guest is hungry."

Ginarrbrik nodded, walking over to Edmund grabbing hold of his arm and drawn his dagger aiming it on the boys back. He shoved Edmund forward muttering, "This way for your num-nums."

Once they were out of the way, I stood by Jadis who nodded. Taking a deep breath I look up, "Maugrim!"

The grey wolf appeared bowing before us knowing what needs to be requested. Jadis leaned forward saying, "You know what to do."

Maugrim nodded, raising his head and howled summoning his pack. Six other timber wolves appeared from the mist growling. All seven wolves anticipating for the hunt, the kill. If this was an arrest a troll or Minotaur would accompany the pack to capture the wanted fugitive. Sadly this was no arrest. Queen Jadis has decided to execute the remaining Pevensies and their host, the Beavers. With one more howl the pack left into the night following their queen's demand.

I turned around to see Edmund. His brown eyes staring at Jadis in horror. Now he realized what he has done. He is now knees deep and is about to lose everything over a Turkish delight. What a foolish boy.

_You shouldn't have told her._ I telepathically told him.

Edmund looked at me in shock. I stared back with a neutral expression. Ginarrbrik shoved Edmund taking the boy to the dungeons where he shall be kept until her majesty decides his fate. Either Edmund is executed, turned to stone, or become a pet. Only mother shall decide his fate.

.o0o.

I followed Queen Jadis down the halls. Since one of the timber wolves returned reporting that the humans and the beavers were absent from the location. The news infuriated her. She grabbed her wand and marched to the dungeons. I chased after her, trying to be reasonable thinking the humans left before Edmund arrived or out there searching for them. Jadis wouldn't hear of it as we went to the dungeons.

There she marched to the cell where Edmund was being locked up. Slamming the cage door open, she forcefully enter glaring at the bow who was shackled to the floor. Edmund stumbled back till he was pressed against the wall having nowhere to hide. In the joining cell was the faun Mr. Tumnus looking worse from wear do to the cold.

"My police tore that dam apart. Your little family are nowhere to be found." Jadis said. She lunged forward grabbing the child by hi shirt and lifted him into the air. "Where did they go?"

"I don't know." Edmund stammered.

"Then you're of no further use to me." The queen murmured, shoving the boy to the ground and lifting her wand to do her magic.

Losing caution out the window, I stepped forward to intervene but Edmund raised his arms out in defense. "Wait! The beavers said something about Aslan!"

The cell immediately engrossed in silence. Aslan? The Aslan? Hearing that name sent fear down to my very core. Not only did her majesty hate the Golden Prophecy, but she's afraid of Aslan. Only Aslan can defeat her. From gossip, his roar banished Jadis to the far west. The great lion. And if the legends are true about this notorious creature, I am afraid as well.

"Aslan?" Jadis repeated in fear. "Where?"

"I-" Edmund started.

Suddenly Mr. Tumnus scurried over, "He's a stranger here, your majesty. He can't be expected to know anything."

Ginarrbrik came over, butting the blunt end of his ax on the fauns head silencing him.

"I said … where is Aslan?" Jadis repeated.

Edmund looked at us then to the faun giving an apologetic look. His gaze returned to the queen as he answered, "I…I don't know. I left before they said anything. I wanted to see you!"

Jadis analyzed to the boy to see if he was lying. Last thing anybody wanted to do is lie on the queen's thin ice. I worried for the faun and boy, not sure where their fate would lie. Her majesty turned around and exclaimed, "Guard!" Grunting could be heard follow by the sound of jingling of keys. The guard, a troll came in.

"Your Majesty," The guard entered.

"Release the faun." Jadis instructed.

The troll grunted, walking over to Mr. Tumnus. He grabbed his hammer slamming it on the shackles to unhook the lock. Mr. Tumnus cried when the troll missed, striking his ankles. Once the chains were off, the troll lifted the faun and shoved him over to Jadis.

"Do you know why you're here, faun?" Jadis asked.

Mr. Tumnus panted looking up at the queen not afraid, "Because I believe in a free Narnia."

"You're here…" she started aiming her wand at Edmund. "…because he turned you in. For sweeties."

The faun looked at Edmund in disbelief and betrayal. Edmund seeing the poor creature's expression ashamed. Knowing the fauns fate I looked at the guard, "Take him upstairs." The troll grunted dragging Mr. Tumnus upstairs to the gardens.

"And ready my sleigh," Jadis added. "Edmund misses his family."

Ginarrbrik nodded going to follow the queen's instruction. I stopped him adding to the request, "And no bells on the harness. We want to be discrete."

"Yes, your grace." Ginarrbrik replied heading off to the stables.

.o0o.

Jadis shoved her wand at Mr. Tumnus turning him to stone. A burst of light immense out of the crystal, shooting directly upon the faun spreading the stone curse. Automatically the curse took to effect consuming his body into stone. The faun knelt down onto his knees looking up at Jadis in pain. It wasn't long before he turned into stone.

"Such a waste," Jadis said. "I should have turned him to stone a long time ago."

She turned around looking me with a serious expression, "In a _very _distant future when you are queen, never show mercy."

"Yes, your majesty." I said in a monotone voice.

Although, I don't know if I wanted to a merciless queen. Maybe in time I can become cold as her. Yet she holds such a high standards that seems impossible to reach.

"Get ready, we leave in an hour." Jadis ordered.

I nodded leaving the gardens to my chambers to change into traveling gear. Unlike my mother whose gown transforms depending on her mood or weather. I on the other hand have to wear actually clothing. I haven't mastered the art of transmutation. Fortunately, the Queen finds the highest tailors in the garments I wear. A bit conservative, either to keep me warm or to keep suitors away? The gown was a black, having a slim fitted bodice emphasizes the bust and waist while wide skirt trimmed in silver. The corset made out of grey suede, with slope shoulder line and stand-up half-collar. Waist is tightly swift while bust remains almost free. A pair of boots and leggings, and finally pair it off with a dark grey fur cloak. As the top part of the cloak forming the hood and shoulder was made out of a wolf pelt.

I combed my finger through the pelt remembering how is used to belong to my pet/guardian, Marlowe. A loyal wolf indeed in his seventy year life span. Queen Jadis assigned him as my protector just like Maugrim is hers. Marlowe…you could say was the only friend I had. He remains close, loyal, and protected over me. Sadly he died of age. Marlowe's death devastated me tremendously to a point I wouldn't leave his death bed. So Jadis had his pelt skinned for his sentimental could live one while his remains burned.

Sighing, I grabbed my bag, attaching it to my bodice before leaving my chambers to join Jadis by the carriage. No one has arrived, yet I remained by the reindeers petting their mains. The white creatures huffed, snorted, and nudge. Jadis exited the castle walking towards the sleigh with a serious expression. I bow when she approached the sleigh, which she nodded in return. Once she got on the sleigh, I got in as well sitting opposite from her.

Not a moment too soon Ginarrbrik came out dragging Edmund. Passing through the statues, the boy gasped when seeing the statue of Mr. Tumnus. Now he sees what happens to those who cross the queen. Anyone who dares betray Jadis end up turning into stone.

"When you are ready, Son of Adam." Jadis said.

Ginarrbrik shoved Edmund over to the sleigh. The boy was about to sit down next to her majesty, except she gestured him on the ground. Obediently he sat down curling himself to a ball, since his coat was confiscated. Feeling sympathy for the human, who doesn't have the same tolerance towards the cold, I wrapped the lower portion of my cloak against him. Edmund tensed looking up at me, but I focused staring at Jadis who stared ahead. With nothing else need to be said, Ginarrbrik drove off to the forest in search for the Pevensies.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''**

**So…what do you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Rebirth of Spring

_**Frozen Princess **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia**_

**Chapter 5: The Rebirth of Spring**

Something wet slid down my temple. Removing my glove to touch the wetness and pulled my hand back to find nothing but water. At first I looked up to the sky seeing if it was going to rain. However, there were hardly any storm clouds. Then I touch my circlet to discover the ice tiara was melting. Never has this circlet melted in over fifty years. I stared at Jadis who seemed too noticed as she touched her crown finding it melting as well.

Strange, for there was still snow and the air is cold. So why is our crowns melting? Sighing, I look down to see Edmund clinging to the sleigh glaring ahead. I tried covering the boy without showing it in front of Jadis. If she sees an ounce of remorse she would be furious. Discretely, I adjusted myself so that the cloak I wore fall more towards Edmund. The boy realized this, as I pretended to scoot closer inside the sleigh so he wouldn't fall off, only he leaned closer to the clock, letting the wind push the fur against him.

The silence became uncomfortable between the three of us while Ginarrbrik drove. Taking a risk, I used my telepathic ability to communicate with Edmund.

_Do not speak; just think and we shall communicate. Shrug your shoulders if you understand? _I thought.

Edmund was startled at first, then shrug. **How are you doing that?**

_I have my ways,_ I answered.

**Will she hear us?** Edmund asked.

_No, her majesty doesn't have the ability._ I answered.

**Oh,** he thought. **What will happen to me and my family?**

_If you had heaved my warning you would have been safe in your world. Now the queen shall either kill you all or turn you into stone. It depends on where this confrontation leads._ I explained.

**And you're okay with this?** Edmund asked nervously.

I paused, thinking about his question._ No, I am not comfortable on the idea of killing children._

**Then you can persuade her to let us go? **He asked.

_Edmund, I am not capable to change the queen's opinion. She his stubborn as stone. _I answered.

Edmund sighed**, You're afraid of her?**

…_Yes_. I answered.

We were silent for a while when Edmund asked_,_** I never gotten your name?**

_My name is Eirlys_. I answered.

**Eirlys? Strange name,** He noted

_And Edmund isn't strange name in Narnia_. I challenged.

**Touché,** the boy replied. **How old are you?**

_I am ninety years old_. I answered.

**Ninety! You look like you are twenty. **The human replied in shock.

_If I were twenty then I would be a mere little girl._ I thought to him. _And may I ask how old are you, Son of Adam?_

**I am fourteen,** Edmund.

Such a young age, I noted adding more grief on his fate. On the journey, Edmund and I continue to communicate telepathically. He was worry about his siblings, regretting of leaving them to come here. Let alone betraying Mr. Tumnus. He didn't mean too, since Jadis showed a sincere side that they could speak to us so freely. I told Edmund that is the jinn side that woo him. Glamour contributed from uncommon physical beauty. Edmund never heard of jinns before, so I told them that jinns are the children of Lilith, innate magical abilities. If not adding the giant genetics making Jadis seven feet tall. Edmund pointed out that I wasn't that tall. I chuckled, that my six feet in height is due to my father's heritage.

_I never knew my father. He died before I was even born. From what I know he was a warlock from the world called Laputa. _I thought

**I'm surprise the white witch would love someone.** Edmund grumbled.

I sighed, _I wasn't conceived through intimacy._

**What?** The boy looked up surprised.

_I was born a decade after my father's death._ I explained.

**That's impossible-** Edmund started.

_My father, Gethen, he put what remains of himself into a pearl. Her majesty ate the pearl when she considered it and a year later I was born. Magic is not what it seems compared to the natural law of conception. _I said.

**How strange**. Edmund thought.

_Strange indeed,_ I agreed.

.o0o.

By noon, the snow is practically gone. During the journey, couple of the wolves return drenched to the core shivering. Maugrim said they found the humans, however the frozen falls melted before they could kill them. Wait, the frozen falls current is melted. The river has been frozen for a hundred years and now it's functioning?

Maugrim mention of a fox, who led them to the wrong direction. Jadis ordered Maugrim to bring the traitor. By the time we reached the river…all was nearly melted. The forest much green full with life as wild flowers bloomed. The dirt exposed for the first time letting fresh grass grow. And then I hear the birds chirping. Never in my life have I heard a robin sing before. Is this what spring looks like? A rebirth of bright colors and fresh air?

Sadly the circlet on my head melted leaving nothing but the sapphire gem. Looking at my mother, Jadis's gown no longer seemed fuller or purely white. The color fading to glaucous blue while the lace turned grey. The ice crown on her head became smaller as well. Does this mean her magic is failing?

Queen Jadis, Edmund, Ginarrbrik, and I stood by the cliff watching the water falls into the river. The temperature much warmer than ever before that wearing a fur cloak makes things uncomfortable. Ginarrbrik showed his discomfort freely.

"It so warm out." The dwarf said starting to remove his coat. Jadis and I gave him a hard look to not do so. Let alone, her majesty taking that statement offensive. Ginarrbrik hesitated putting his coat back on, "I'll go and check the sleigh."

"Do so," I said.

The dwarf scurry off to the sleigh to see if it still functional for this tepid weather. By the looks of it, the sleigh is no longer functional, as the rims are stuck in the mud. So unless the dwarf has a set of carriage wheels, he needs to figure out another source of transportation.

"Your majesty," called out Maugrim as he and his pack came in dragging a fox. "We found the traitor. He was rallying your enemies near the Shuddering Woods."

A wolf tossed the fox before us making the small creature yelp. The fox got up, panting while his legs protest. Must have injured himself by the pack from fleeing and resistant.

"Ah, nice of you to drop in." Jadis greeted. "You were so helpful to my wolves last night. Perhaps you can help me now."

"Forgive me, you majesty." The fox said, bowing.

"Oh, don't waste time with flattery." Jadis scolded.

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." The fox sneered, looking at Edmund.

All eyes went on Edmund. So it is true, Edmund and his family are the four humans to sit on Cair Paravel in throne. The boy seemed confuse not sure what the fox meant. Good, it's better if he remained naïve. Anyway, Jadis approached the fox aiming her wand at the canine.

"Where are the humans headed?" Jadis asked.

The fox wouldn't respond aggravating her majesty. Not taking silence as an answer, she raised her wand ready to conjure the stone curse. Unexpectedly, Edmund jumped in blocking the fox.

"Wait! No! Don't." the boy said. "The beaver said something about the Stone Table, and that Aslan had an army there."

"An army?" I asked.

"Yes, your grace." Edmund confirmed, he looked down at the fox who sighed in disappointment. So another truth in what's been happening in the east.

"Thank you, Edmund." Jadis said. "I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty . . . before he dies."

"No!" Edmund yelled.

I grabbed the boy, preventing him from saving the fox. The wands crystals illuminated bursting light upon the fox. Immediately the orange creature turned to stone. Jadis pulled her wand back, turning around to face Edmund. Instantly she slapped him and grabbed his face.

"Think about whose side you're on, Edmund." She said. "Mine…or theirs?"

She forced him to look at the stone fox. Afterwards, she shoved Edmund and turned to face the wolf pack. "Go on ahead. Gather the faithful. If it's a war Aslan wants…" She swiped her wand turning a crossing butterfly into stone. "It's a war he shall get."

"Yes, your majesty." Maugrim said.

The timber wolf order his men to split up, each going to the faithful camps and villages throughout Narnia. Meanwhile he and Vardan went to the stone table in attempt to assassinate the Pevensies. Once the pack was gone, Jadis went over to the sleigh seeing if Ginarrbrik found a way to continue our transportation.

Quickly, I knelt down picking up the stone butterfly. Edmund stayed close to me as I gently petted the tiny statue. Carefully I place my other hand over the butterfly and brought it close to my lips. I chanted a tiny spell using limited amount of magic. Suddenly the cold stone insect felt soft, fluttering in my hand. Opening hands, I released the butterfly setting it free.

Edmund stared at me amazed. I smiled at him before kneeling down towards the fox and whispered into its ear chanting the spell. The fox remained stone, but I whispered, "Once free return to Aslan and stay there. Do not continue your quest unless thou seek death."

Afterwards I stood up and grabbed Edmund shoving him towards the sleigh roughly. I wasn't intending to hurt the human, but her majesty was having a loathing look at me. She must be suspicious.

"The sleigh is no use, your majesty." Ginarrbrik said.

"Then we must make do with the reindeers." I announced.

"Very well, the minotaur camp is not far from here." Jadis agreed. "Eirlys, you're in charge of the prisoner."

"Yes, your majesty." I said.

Ginarrbrik unlatched the reindeer and put the harness on them. Jadis got on hers with ease though the dwarf had a hard time getting on the smallest horned beast do to his size. Looking at Edmund, giving him a warning look to not run away or else. The boy nodded, mounting the reindeer. I got on as well, sitting behind him as one hand wrapped around his torso while the other held the reins.

Onward we went heading to the minotaur camp several miles away. By the afternoon, the minotaur's were assembling their troops while neighboring dwarves were forging weapons. At the center of the camp, was Otmin, a black minotaur who the general of the queens army. He gave a bow helping Jadis down.

"Thank you, general." Jadis said. "Have the human tied up and watched."

Suddenly another minotaur came out of nowhere yanking Edmund out of my arms. The boy panicked fighting off the bull creature only to get shoved into the dirt. Instantly I got down standing in front of the minotaur, "With ease, brother. You cannot harm him."

"Her majesty wants the prisoner chained." The beast said.

"Have him tied up and guarded at my tent." I ordered.

The minotaur glared at me debating on whose orders he should go by. Unfortunately he chosen the queens orders by dragging the boy and tying him up to a tree bounded and gag. Whatever happened to amity towards prisoners, especially the valuable ones? I was going to join Edmund when another Minotaur escorted me to a tent so I can freshen up.

Unable to reject such hospitality, I follow the minotaur to a large tent where I shall be stay during the duration of these events. Sighing, I removed my cloak setting it on makeshift cot and walked over to a chair and old mirror stand. Taking a better look, I realize how much of me have change in one night. Color has started to settle in lips of a shade of pink while my skin once pale started too flushed.

What is happening to me?

**;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**What do you all think?**

**Let me know in review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Doubt

_**Frozen Princess**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, just Eirlys.**_

**Chapter 6: Doubt**

I wandered around the camp finding those loyal to the Queen at hard work. The dwarves, ogres, boggles, Cyclopes, and trolls forging in small fire pits. The minotaurs sharpening their weapons and fitting their comrades. Meanwhile the other creatures that can walk in the day do as they were told in preparations for war.

I headed towards the food station, refilling my canteen with water and a tray filled with food. I nodded my head in gratitude towards the hag in charge of the rations before exploring the camp. The camp was indeed small, basically the armory. Others nearby shall hold greater numbers. All you can see and hear are weapons being forged by the sounds of clatter.

Soon I reached the center of the camp where Edmund was tied down to a tree while being gag. No one seemed to pay any interest in him, until Ginarrbrik walked over. I stood by keeping watch. It has been noted that the mere dwarf is not fond of the Son of Adam.

"Is our little prince uncomfortable?" Ginarrbrik taunted, circling around Edmund. "Does he want his pillow fluffed?" As he smacked the boy with his beard, before going around him. "Special treatment for the special boy! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Ginarrbrik!" I scolded now standing behind the dwarf.

The dwarf turned around smiling until seeing the narrow glare I gave him. He gulped adjusting his beard figuring out an excuse. "Milady, I was just-"

"Silence, go help the blacksmith." I ordered.

"Yes, your grace." Ginarrbrik grumbled, making his way towards the forge.

Once the dwarf was out of the way, I knelt down in front of Edmund removing the gag. The boy gasped getting fresh air. I pulled out a canteen and pressed the horn tip against his lips gesturing him to drink. Edmund accepted the offer, drinking as much as he could. Next I took the dry meat off the plate and told him to eat it. He gnaws on the jerky finding it tough, yet continues to eat it.

_I'm sorry about Ginarrbrik. _I apologized telepathically.

Edmund hardly respond as he looked down. Sighing, I pulled out a small cloth from my satchel and damped it from the water in the canteen. Once the fabric was damp, I gingerly apply it on his split lip. Edmund flitch from the contact, but I assure him I mean no harm. It took a moment, but I earned his trust as I cleaned his face and treated his wounds that the minotaurs and Jadis inflicted on him If that one particular minotaur followed my ordered, Edmund would be in my tent resting. Not tied to this tree like a sacrificial animal.

"Is she going to kill me?" Edmund whispered.

"Most likely," I murmured.

"Then why are you taking care of me?" He asked.

I paused, staring deep into his brown eyes. Ever since I met Edmund all I wanted to do is protect this boy from harm. The reasons are unknown? Maybe because he is nothing more than a child, a mere boy entering Narnia at the wrong place at the wrong time or something else? Either way, I can't bring myself on the idea of this human's death. It is most likely Edmund would be sacrifice. His flesh and soul is Jadis property the moment he ate and drank her potion substance. And that is not all, in the deep magic, which the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea decree that any traitor is Jadis's property. If not mine. Unless her majesty decides to spare the boy and make him my person slave, there is nothing I can do other than now.

Not answering his question, I told him to be quiet and retie the gag on him. Leaving the human to his own thoughts and fears, except the moment I got up I was greeted with a slap in the face. The impact surprised me, as I held my cheek to see Jadis there with a disproved look.

"What are you doing, daughter?" she growled.

"Tending the prisoner," I answered.

"Did I say you can tend to him?" She demanded.

"Yes, you told me he is my responsibility." I explained, giving her a serious look.

Jadis did not like that answer as she raised her wand. For a second I thought she was going to turn me into stone. Instead she muttered in the Charn language sending a burst of red light into me. A surge of pain consumed me, as I fell to the ground. The pain was so intense, that I no longer knew where I was…only feeling burning arrows piercing my entire body inside and out. My head felt like it would surly rupture with paroxysm; I screamed for a second then bit my lip to suppress weakness. Never in my existence has the queen inflicted such a spell upon thee.

Once the suffering faded, I laid on my back gaining consciousness. Gazing to my left I saw Edmund stared in horror. Taking a deep breath I looked at Jadis whose expression was neutral, yet in her eyes it obtains a sliver of regret. Jadis knelt down, grabbing the collar of my suede bodice.

"Why did you make me do it?" she whispered.

"Because I made a mistake," I panted.

Approving the answer, she tucked a strand of loose hair out of my face and helped me up. Not saying a word, we went to the war tent. A canopy magically made from the vines of the roots from the trees. Inside two Cyclopes stood there swords at the ready with General Otmin who set up the map on the table arranging the possobilty of war. For the first time since arriving to the camp, Jadis seemed more bitter by appearance as her gown became darker while the once winter cloak replaced by a fur one made out of wild badgers. She sat on a carved throne, gesturing for me to sit next to her in a chair.

"You must learn to strategies," Jadis said.

"Understood," I panted.

My body was still in agony from the curse inflicted on me. I took deep breaths through my nose in order to not disturb this meeting. Yet my lungs and ribs hurt to a point all I want to do is curl in fetal position and rest.

Unable to rest, I listen to General Otmin's strategies. So far we have approximately 15,000 soldiers from the faithful subjects in the mountains and the southern region where it was warmer against the borders of the Kingdom of Archenland. Let alone the battle shall commence at Beruna. As the meeting continues onwards I grabbed by small crystal ball and gazed into the image beforehand. In a starburst glimpse of Vardan being chased by a centaur, fauns, satyrs, and cheetahs. Wait is the meaning of this?

"The minotaurs will take left flanks. We'll keep the giants in reserve and send the dwarfs." General Otmin planned, pointing at the location of each platoon shall be.

Suddenly there were howls, cries, and groans. The fragrance of blood filled the air follow by the silence. General Otmin growled, "The prisoner!"

Instantly Jadis and I got up marching over to where Edmund should be. At the center of the camp, dozens of soldiers and smiths were found dead. In the direct center, where the human should be tied up was no longer there. Instead Ginarrbrik stood tied against the tree, mouth gagged, and a knife holding the tip of his hat up.

Her majesty glared at the dwarf, walking over and took the knife. She debated on the decision of killing the dwarf in failing his watch over the Son of Adam. Being generous, which was rare, she swings the knife down in a single motion cutting the rope. The shock caused the dwarf to tumble down.

He removed the gag panting, "You're not going to kill me?"

Jadis turned around to glare at the dwarf. "Not yet." Then turned to face Otmin and me, "We have work to do. Eirlys, call upon our servants."

"Yes, your majesty." I said.

I placed my hand on the silver medallion conjuring my magic. Closing my eyes as my neck sway unknowingly, "Come all who are evil. Come ghouls and trolls. Cruels and Hags and Incubuses, Wraiths, Horrors, Efreets, Sprites, Orknies, Wooses, and Ettins. Fetch all whose evil and works for thee!" I open my eyes as they shimmered silver, "Come werewolves and dark spirits of the forest…" And I continued the command to those of her majesty's army return once more. Once the spell was done, I stared at Jadis who nodded in approval.

She then froze realizing something, "Four thrones in Cair Paravel. How will only three be filled, that would not fulfilled the prophecy."

"Then what are you suggesting, mother?" I asked.

"I want a sacrifice on the Stone Table. That is the proper place. That is where such things have always been done before." Jadis said, walking away to her tent.

Realizing what she is saying I followed after her, "Are you suggesting of killing Edmund on the Stone Table?"

"Yes, killing him there is tradition and shall replenish my powers of the traitor's blood." She said.

"Mother, please be reasonable. The deep magic is something far greater than Charn and Laputa combined. Doing so may lead to-"I started; only Jadis shoved me against a tree, her arm pressed deep into my collar bone.

"Eirlys, as much as I am flatter of your concern you mustn't fret over nonsense. I was there when Narnia was created." She said.

"But Aslan," I gasped.

"Aslan knows he cannot defy me my right." She assured, removing her arm.

I panted rubbing my chest. There was no use in persuading her. If Aslan handed Edmund over to Jadis, the boy shall be killed in the most horrific way imaginable. To die in battle is an honor. To die of old age is a curtesy of respect. But to die on the Stone Table by the stone knife…is far worse than death itself.

For my entire existence I thought I was living in paradise. Although, I see the truth behind my mother's intentions leads me in doubt. At first I thought her actions were to protect her loyal subjects, her powers, and the order she has created. But now I see it as revenge.

"Will you be by my side, my dear daughter." She asked.

"I shall attend upon your majesty whatsoever your majesty chooses and so forth." I answered.

"Thank you," she said.

Jadis smiled as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss on my forehead. Her lips were cold than ever before sending shivers down my spine. Even though her actions had me question about every…I cannot defy her, for she is my mother. Committing such treason would put in chin deep of ice.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Safe Conduct

_**Frozen Princess**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Safe Conduct**

Maugrim, Captain of the secret police was dead. Vardan announced the terrible news adding more fuel to the fire. Jadis was furious, that she unintentionally turned a bird into stone. The wolf scurry back from the queens fit of rage. Standing between the wolf and witch, I asked Vardan how Maugrim died.

The second in command explained that they found the Daughters of Eve alone outside of Aslan camp. Maugrim thought it was the perfect opportunity to kill the two girls and leave. Unfortunately, the eldest grabbed her horn and helped her sister up a tree. The eldest daughter blew her horn calling for help which Aslan and the Son of Adam name Peter came to the rescue. Maugrim and Peter duel…except our captain did not win.

Jadis still angry left unable to speak. I sighed, staring at Vardan who whimpered ashamed in leading the traitors to our camp. Feeling sympathy, I knelt down and petted his head, "You are pardon, Vardan, now join your pack and prepare for what is to come. You are now Captain of the Secret Police."

"Thank you, your highness." Vardan said, before taking off to aid his comrades.

Later in the evening we split the group up into two groups. Otmin order the army to take route towards the Stone Table, have everything ready for tonight's ritual. I dreaded the thought of killing Edmund for he is just a boy. Jadis called me order, which I do.

"You haven't notice the bigger picture, Eirlys." Jadis said voice sharp like steel.

"I understand completely." I said. "Your majesty is trying to protect your reign and power."

Jadis shook her head, "That is not the only thing."

She told me what the true reason in why Edmund or the other humans must die. What she said brought fear and apprehension. Her majesty nodded bitterly, handing me the reins to a black horse. Even though I don't want to kill a child, to kill Edmund…I have no other choice.

.o0o.

The black horse stopped at the entrance of Aslan camp. The soldiers for the great lion were fauns, centaurs, satyrs, red dwarves, nymphs, and talking animals. Those who were at the entrance raised their weapons at me ready to kill their enemy, but I lifted my hands showing them no harm.

"I have come to deliver a message to Aslan." I said.

"How do we know this is not a trap?" A faun asked.

"If it was a trap, then why am I unarmed and alone." I challenged.

"You possess magic, Frozen Princess." A centaur replied.

"Maybe so, but I come in peace." I said.

A centaur galloped forward approaching me. He was tall like any other centaur, with dark fur on the horse part of his body while his human skin an olive shade. His black hair tied back as he glower at me.

"Aslan shall speak with you," the centaur said.

"Are you sure, Oreius?" The faun question.

The centaur who went by the name Oreius nodded. I got on the black horse as the beast followed Oreius to the other side of the camp where Aslan shall be. Entering the camp, the Narnians of fauns, centaurs, satyrs, red dwarves, nymphs, dryads, and naiads watched. Many glower, glaring in my direction while hushing their distaste. I ignore their behaviors focusing on

The sight of Aslan exhibitionistic and frighten me. Unmounting my horse, I approached the great lion with caution. We were five feet from each other yet his atmosphere held great power. Far superior than my own. Showing sign of curtesy, if not respect I bow to the beast.

Aslan nod releasing a small growl, "What is your message, Lady Eirlys?"

"The Queen of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands desire safe conduct to come and speak with you." I answered.

A beaver that stood beside Aslan fur ruffled in furry. "Queen of Narnia indeed. Why I oath the cheek-"

"Peace Beaver." Aslan said calmly to the rodent, afterwards stared at me. "Tell your mother I promise safe conduct on one condition."

"And that would be?" I asked.

"That she would leave her wand at the cherry blossom tree by the river." Aslan said.

Having the spell of telepathically communicating with Jadis she heard the request. Though bitter she is on leaving such a powerful weapon behind. She understands in order for an audience, she must follow Aslan terms.

"She expected such a request… and agrees." I noted.

"My people will go with you to see that the condition is properly observed." Aslan added.

"Very well," I said, with a bow.

Oreius followed me back to my horse. Once I mounted the dark creature the dark centaur and two escorted me out of the rebels' camp. I lead the way to the river where her majesty waited on an iron chair mounted on a pedestal with four Cyclopes around her. She looked displeased in seeing Narnian traitors, but did as Aslan command, handing her wand to Otmin. The Minotaur promised he'll wait here until she returned. The Cyclops grabbed the support beams lifting her majesty into the air carrying her.

Afterwards, Oreius lead the way back to Aslan camp. This time more of the rebels gathered around all dauntless spewing their protest. Telling us to go away. Calling us witches, thieves, and awful insults. Jadis and I kept our head up and eyes forwards.

"Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!" Ginarrbrik exclaimed. "Empress of the Lone Islands!"

Once we reached Aslan the Cyclopes stopped and lowered her majesty down. All warmth faded to cold sending shivers down the enemy spine, except for Aslan. The great lion stood there growling, golden eyes focused on my mother. A thousand years since the last confrontation. Back when Narnia was born from the lions voice when the realm was nothing but oblivion. Looking around I saw Edmund standing next to his other siblings. All fair skin, with dark blond hair minus the eldest Daughter of Eve whose hair is black like Edmund. Yet all three of them share bright color eyes, minus Edmund. In the end, their facial characteristics proven they are related.

The Cyclopes lowered Jadis down. Following her majesty lead, I unmount the dark horse, walking over to the front of the pedestal offering a hand. Jadis stood up sharp causing the atmosphere to go silent. She accepted my hand, stepping off the pedestal and walked center of the field. As for I, I stood where I was watching the meeting being performed.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Jadis announced casually.

"His offense was not against you." Aslan reminded.

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" Jadis asked.

"Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch." Aslan roar in hatred. "I was there when it was written."

"Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me." Jadis said proudly. "His blood is my property."

The eldest Son of Adam, Peter, I believed his name was drawn his sword. Out on instincts I had drawn my own quickly standing in front of my queen in defensive mode.

"Try and take him then." Peter warned.

"Attack her, and ye shall die." I hissed.

Jadis placed a hand on my own lowering the weapon down. She gives me an appreciated look of loyalty then faced Peter with a diverted appeal. "Do you really think that mere force will deny me my right… little King?"

She then faced Aslan with determination meanwhile Peter lowered his sword.

"Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water." Jadis announced, turning to Edmund pointing her finger at the boy. "That boy will die on the Stone Table … as is tradition." She then went back to Aslan while the crowd murmured of the sacred dark magic. "You dare not refused me."

"Enough." Aslan said his golden eyes locked on Jadis. "I shall talk with you alone."

The great lion gestured his head towards the tent. Jadis nodded looking at me to stay here. I hesitated wondering if this was a trap. But she patted my shoulder dismissing such a theory and followed Aslan inside the red tent. Alone in the open, surrounded by the enemy the second minotaur gestured me I sit down on the transportable throne. Agreeing I sat down keeping a grip on my weapon in case a riot occurs.

Analyzing the area I stared at Edmund who was being protected by the Narnians and his siblings. Peter glared in my direction, a hand on the handle of his blade ready to be unsheathed. Giving the fateful king a cold glare, I used my magic to connect with Edmund.

_From here on out, we are enemies, Edmund._ I thought.

Edmund stared at me sadly**, I can persuade the others to spare you. Aslan knows what you did for me.**

I shook my head, _I admire your generosity, however, I am the daughter of the White Witch. If you and your family sit on the four thrones then I shall die._

Disconnecting the spell, I focused on the waiting game. I had learned just recently what would happen to me on the way over. Four thrones with magic of itself shall put an eternal end of winter. The winter magic of Jadis, whose blood runs in my veins. Knowing the truth…I do not want to die.

An hour later did Jadis emerge. She walked down the ledge giving Edmund and his family a sullen stare before coming over. Immediately I got off the travel throne letting her have it. Aslan then came out of the tent facing his people. Everyone stood silent, wondering what happen inside the tent.

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." Aslan announced.

The rebels cheered and applause to such great news. I stared at Jadis cautious in her upcoming behavior. Such news would rile her ferocity. Instead, she turned around facing Aslan with a determined look.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" Jadis demanded.

Aslan roared for his answer. Instantly her majesty became silent, frighten in the eyes while sitting down on her throne. The rebels laughed, calling us out. Immediately I got on my horse while the Cyclopes lifted our queen up leaving the camp under safe conduct. I never looked back. I kept my eyes forward to avoid the stare of Edmund.

Once outside the rebels camp having General Otmin joined the group.

"Your majesty," I spoke out.

"Yes Eirlys?" Jadis replied.

"What is your plan now?" I asked.

"Edmund will not be our concern for now." She answered.

"But the ritual?" I reminded.

"Shall commence, with Aslan as our sacrifice." She said.

My eyes widen. The great lion would sacrifice himself for Edmund? The thought I had me suspicious. Why would Aslan do such a thing? My magic stirred for something deep is about to be released. The Deep Magic has only occurred once since the birth of Narnia. Since then it were Narnia, Charn, and Laputa magic reigning over the country. Dark and light…but what is the true nature of the Deep Magic.


	8. Chapter 8: Deep Magic

_**Frozen Princess**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the chronicles of Narnia.**_

**Chapter 8: Deep Magic**

For a near century I only kill when it is necessarily or when Jadis aims her wand at me. If I was in charge of a trial, I made sure the culprit gives his defense before charging him or her, or made sure the animal is intelligent. Of course when hearing a plead or have mercy, I have no choice but cast the spell that turns the culprit into stone. Being so young, the spell is tacking, yet doing so makes her majesty happy.

Now held a black feather chicken in my hand. It was intelligent. It begged to have mercy pleading, saying his hen just laid eggs. Yet Jadis held a solemn look, green eyes ordering to snap the rooster's neck. Giving an apologetic message to the rooster, I snapped its neck with ease. His body twitched and spasm till it finally stopped. Not daring to look at the decease, I handed the poor soul to Jadis.

Her Majesty smirked accepting the token. I will never understand the fashion of rituals. Let alone the sacrifice of this rooster. However, I kept my mouth silent as Jadis transformed her white gown into solid black and form fitting. As if wearing slush instead of pure snow. Her crown officially gone, melted away by the spring air. I decided to not dress for the occasion.

Leaving the tent I headed towards the Stone Table. I heard great tales of this majestic artifact that was old as Narnia itself. The Stone Table being a slab of rock supported on four smaller rock pillars. I've only seen a handful of these sacrifices amongst traitors. For it has been told by law, if the White Witch was denied her right, and did not receive a kill, then all Narnia would overturn and perish in fire and water. Yet the runes etched on the edge if the table said another story. If translated correctly, is says:

_If a willing Victim that has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, _

_the Stone Table will crack; _

_and even death itself would turn backwards._

Jadis waved this off; for she made sure every sacrifice was a traitor. Sadly I fear the deep magic that resigns in this ancient stone. The chaos that could corrupt these lands and the neighboring kingdoms. If Aslan is sacrificing himself in order to save Edmund. But I know my mother; she is not one who keeps to her word. When the great lion is dead, then a battle shall rise and all those who oppose shall perish under her army. There will be no survivors in who fights in this battle. Those who aren't there will probably be enslaved.

I ponder how I'll manage through the guilt. I had dealt with assassins, but never been in battle. My magic never surpasses Jadis nor my combat skills. She is more advance, more skilled, and more heartless than I. Nearly a century goes by and I can't succeed. Is this restraint something I inherited by my father? Gethen, the warlock of Laputa and right hand of her majesty until his death.

The thought of my father, made me touch my ear. They were pointed, a physical trait of the Laputans. Other than that, I received his ebony hair while the rest inherited by Jadis. Sighing, I prepared for tonight's sacrifice.

.o0o.

Night had fallen upon Narnia as the Stone Table became incandescence from the torches as Jadis's court surrounded sacred lands. Jadis stood on the stone table holding the stone knife made out of obsidian. The only object her majesty had of Charn. Her gown slimmed and black like the night sky with the rooster on her left shoulder. When I looked into my mother's eyes, they were dark compared to dark water.

The forces of darkness produced primal animalistic noises. They are excited to see the Great Lion perished under their queen's hand. In the beginning of Narnia, they were the outcast until Jadis took reign. To them, to sacrifice the most lethal creature in all existence would be a blessing in disguised.

I inhaled sharply standing by the forest edge waiting for Aslan. I stood there holding the banner of Jadis, a black trimmed in silver thread as the crest of a snowflake with a sword and wand crossed in the center. A sound of rustling caught my attention as the lion approaches.

Aslan stood there staring at me with those sympathetic golden eyes. Something within me stir, an emotion I barely felt. No one ever gave me sympathy. Jadis proclaimed such an emotion is weakness. Yet the lion doesn't show any hatred or vulgar behavior. Only a creature that is lost.

"I am sorry." Aslan said.

"For what, Great lion." I asked.

"For the life you have grown and the suffering you endured." He answered.

"What's done is done." I said. "My blood is set in stone."

"Only if you follow the same fate as your mother." Aslan said.

I narrowed my eyes at the Great Lion. Why would he care of my fate? There is a third of a chance I would survive this war. The others depend if I die on the battle field or when those humans sit on the four thrones. Either way, death is an honor to a warrior clan. Turning around with the banner, I lead Aslan to his demised.

"Behold. The Great Lion." Jadis said in monotone.

All the soldiers laughed in response. However I clenched my lips to a hard line. There shouldn't be any mockery towards a sacrifice. Even the mightiest of creatures deserves an honorable death. Otmin approached Aslan with his battle axe. Once he was close, he jabbed the blunt end on Aslan neck, causing the lion to growl. Otmin turned to face Jadis waiting for her commands. Her majesty nodded, to which Otmin snorted knocking Aslan off his feet. Everyone cheered yet I remained silent. My grip on the pole of the banner tightens. This wasn't honorable.

"Do you want some milk?" Ginarrbrik teased.

"Bind him!" Jadis ordered.

All the closes creatures from the Boggle to the goblins that have held the rope bounded Aslan's limbs. However Aslan remained still. His golden eyes gazing upon Jadis who return in wicked pride. He then stared at me that sent shivers down my side. My face remained neutral, emotionless, except he could see right through the mask. See the wrongness for this.

"Wait," Jadis ordered. "Let him first be shaved."

Ginarrbrik and the other black dwarves pulling out their knives shaving the lion of his main. The crowd cheered, encouraging this. Ginarrbrik cut the first strands of fur raising it in the air in victory. I closed my eyes looking away. Humility is part of the sacrifice. But this, this was barbarity. Jadis masochism exposed in the utter most satisfaction on Aslan disposition.

Once the lion was shaved, Jadis said. "Bring him to me."

Two Cyclopes grabbed hold of the ropes dragging Aslan onto the Stone Table. It was excruciating to witness. Ailing deep within for the first time in a century. All the other sacrifices barely strife me. However Aslan's death touched me to the very core. Hearing the crowd cheer, scream, howled, and more by each second of every breath made by time. Chaos, pure primal chaos.

Suddenly Jadis waved her right arm out. Immediately the ground goes silent. Not even a cricket chirped. One hag pounded her staff against the coble stone, followed by another until a circle of cadence surrounded the table. The army began to stomp their hooves and feet growling in the tradition of blood.

Jadis kneeled down to Aslan petting his absent mane, "You know, Aslan, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly thing by all this that you could save the human traitor?" She leaned into his ear. I could barely make out what she said, but hearing her thoughts I grasped what she meant. "You are fiving me your life and saving no one." She chuckled. "So much for love."

Jadis stood up addressing her loyal subjects. "Tonight…the Deep Magic will be appeased! But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!"

Everyone cheered, howling in triumph. The pit in my stomach tightens as I stared down on the runes. The noise becoming deafening to a point all was but a ring. Never in my life have I seen these Narnians of Darkness take pleasure upon death. These creatures that raised me are so…barbaric.

"In that knowledge, despair…" Jadis said, lifting the stone dagger. "…and die!"

The blade punctured into the lion's heart penetrating its essence of life. The vessel gasped, stiffening from the shock of pain while the heart beats its last pumps. Aslan dying breath escaped in a slow rasped, closing his eyes as grim came to collect his soul. As death claimed him…a surged of power shot through my spine and blooming upon my soul.

"The great cat…is dead!" Jadis exclaimed. Her magic in full capacity while her eyes dilated in dark pools of darkness.

Every one cheered except for me. Although the deep magic danced in my veins, I felt no indulgence. I could barely gaze at my mother. All I could see was Aslan body lying dead on the Stone Table. The image of Edmund soon replaced the lion. How if the boy was sacrifice would be killed, tied up and his heart yanked out of his chest.

"General." Jadis called to Otmin. "Prepare your troops for battle."

Otmin grunted, releasing a battle cry.

"However short it may be."

All my life I lived in coldness and snow.

Now I realized I was in utter Darkness.

.o0o.

"Such doubt lingers in your eyes." Jadis murmured.

Jadis and I were in her tent preparing to battle at high noon. We were getting our armors ready. Jadis wearing a gown made out of chainmail and a leather cincher. She sat in a chair facing a mirror while my hands combed around her hair forming it into tight ponytail while inserting Aslan mane. As she becomes the lioness.

"I hold no doubt, your majesty." I assured. "I am nervous of failing you on the field."

Jadis merely scoffed, "My dear, although your heart is warm as the early dawn you are my flesh and blood. Even your father held the very expression on the battlefield. Doubting himself to honor me."

I smiled slightly when she mentions Gethen. "Was he a fine warrior?"

"Decent." She answered. "More warlock than warrior though. His magic shaken the earth as his adversaries fallen to their knees."

"There is no one left for you to fear, my queen." I said.

Jadis got up analyzing the table where the map of Narnia resigns from the mountains of Ettinsmoor down to the Carlormen Empire. Her pallor hand hovered over the location where the rebels resign.

"Beyond these borders are remnants of the resistance. Centaurs, fauns, satyrs, the nymphs. I should had eradicated them the moment they surrender I can't let them have hope." Jadis murmured, turning around to face me. She cradled my cheek then grasped it in a vice grip. "Do not let them win, Eirlys."

Jadis shoved me away causing me to stumble backwards. I collected myself instantly rubbing my cheek as she approached me once more, "It is our obligation to remind those…who resist my rule…that as long as I am queen…" Until she trapped me against a tree, being a head taller than I glaring down in my presence. "Disloyalty will be punishedable by death." Her hand slithers down to my chin forcing me to gaze into her dark green eyes. "Leave no one alive."

"None shall succeed you, my queen." I said.

She smiled sincerely of my words. Her grip loosens as she steps back, "Get dress, we leave soon."

I nodded with a bow walking over to the chest where my armor resigns. Opening it then putting on a pair of black leather leggings, boots, chain pale, leather corset, and pauldron. Putting them on, the chainmail went down to my knees. When I was fastening my leather corset, it was complicated. Jadis who was still in the room, as she came up from behind smacking my hand away.

"I remember my first battle." Jadis said, yanking on the strings strongly. I gasped feeling the air leaving my lungs. "Putting on armor was the most complicating part."

"Really?" I gasped, as she yanked on the next string.

"Yes," she murmured, finishing up the corset and adjusted the left pauldron. She grabbed the bracers, standing in front of me, helping me put them on. "Be strong Eirlys. Our family runs deep since the birth of Charn as Warriors. Your father's heritage does the same."

"Yes, your majesty." I said.

"And Eirlys." Jadis started. I looked up into her green eyes. She leaned forward and kissed my forehead. This surprised me for she rarely does this mere gestured. "Make me proud."

"Of course, mother."

**''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**I know it's been forever but here it is. Jadis seemed a bit out of character, but this is supposed to be her rare motherly moment. I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**One of you asked how to pronounce Eirlys name. Here is how it goes: ay r - l ih s**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Battle of Beruna

_**Frozen Princess**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the chronicles of Narnia**_

**Chapter 9: Battle of Beruna**

* * *

Fords of Beruna

Many battles have been fought here. A landscape of open planes and rocky cliffs over head while the Great River travels through. For nearly a century I have never felt so much heat. The suns blazing upon my face while my skin sweltering underneath my armor. The only time have I ever such temperature was when I was ill with fever. Other than that, everything thing was new.

Behind me was Jadis's army. All those faithful to her since the beginning of her campaign; from the ankle slicers, black dwarves, boggles, cyclops, Efreets, gargoyles, goblins, hags, harpies, imps, minoboars, minotaurs, ogres, werewolves, intelligent animals, and three ettin giants. Her majesty stood on a steel chariot hauled by polar bears as Ginarrbrik road in armor. I on the other hand did not travel by chariot or on foot. Instead I rode a black horse from before in armor.

Up ahead was the enemy. Deep down my stomach quenched in anxiety in fighting the traitors of Narnia. Traitors to Jadis. Although, I pray to the ancestors that Edmund and his siblings were not on the battle field. Even with my mother's encouragement…I don't know if I can will myself to kill a child. Human, creature, or not. A soul is a soul, especially a young one.

A griffin soared through the skies. Ginarrbrik raised his bow to kill the magnificent creature however Jadis declined. We watched the hybrid fly away to inform the little king of our arrival. Again, I felt ill to the very core. Gripping the rein very tightly with a horn in the other. Jadis nodded, as I placed the horn against my lips and blow announcing we are ready for battle.

General Otmin marched ahead onto a boulder to see the enemy. The black Minotaur gave a roar raising his battle axe. That was the signal was our forces come closer until Jadis, and I were on the mere ledge gazing out the enemy. By the looks of it, her majesty is far greater in numbers. As Aslan army holds probably five thousand at the latest. Then again, centaurs are master swordsmen and archers, if not what the world of men bring into battle strategies.

The enemy blew their horns hailing a battle cry. An act of intimidation. Yet they do not intimidate us.

"I have no interest in prisoners." Jadis said. "Kill them all."

"Yes, your majesty." I said raising my sword into the air.

Meanwhile Otmin gave a war cry, of "Charge" as he and those on the attack sprint into battle. Jadis and I waited, watching for the anticipated battle. However griffins consumed the skies holding boulders and dropping on out forces. The black dwarves fired arrows as the beast while harpies joined the aerial assault in stopping them. One boulder came our way, immediately I casted a shielding spell resulting the rock to bounced off.

"This is new," I noted.

"But childish." Jadis finished.

Once the raid has passed, a soldier riding a unicorn charged at our army with his men in tow. I took a deep breath, for the battle has officially begun.

.o0o.

The first wave of our attack force dwindled. Calculating the solution Jadis snapped her reins having the polo bears marched forward along with our army. Suddenly a phoenix appeared into the sky creating a wall of fire separating us from them. We stopped to evaluate the situation, however the enemy cheered. Sadly, ice can put out the fire.

Raising her wand, Jadis casted a spell. A burst of ice formed in an orb ejected from the wand and consumed the flames. We a serious face, Jadis continued with the rest of her army. The Sight of the little king, Peter stared at us in shock. Turning his unicorn around, he and his army fall back to the rocks.

"Cowards," Jadis murmured.

I don't think so. These humans are from another world and may hold another strategy we have never seen. The griffins with boulders, that was something new. What else would the Sons of Adam hold? I ordered those who are fast to go ahead. Jadis did not approve but when we reached the rock, she understands my prediction. The enemy archers were hiding in the rocks and shot those who came close to them.

Unfazed by the death, we continued forward watching the enemy retreat and our faithful in pursuit or falling to their knees decorated in arrows. Then something happened, one of our archers shot Peters Unicorn killing it. Therefore leaving the human defenseless. However General Oreius and a rhino were dedicated to the boy, as they had the mettle to charge over.

An ankle slicer had managed to slaughter the rhino, yet the dark fur centaur continued forward. Before he approached us, General Otmin charged at him. Their collision caused the Minotaur to lose his battle ax, except he grabbed the centaur by the rib attempting to knock him down. However, Oreius would not accept this as he draws his sword and stabbed Otmin in the neck.

My eyes widen to see the general of Jadis fallen so quickly. The hundred and twenty years he served her majesty dies before my eyes. As the huge Minotaur tumbled to the ground, Oreius draws a long sword charging at us. The moment he was near, my horse galloped out of the way leaving Jadis exposed. Yet, Jadis leaned back avoiding the attack. When Oreius turned to face Jadis for the next blow, she merely lifted her wand turning him to stone.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"I am," Jadis answered. "Kill Edmund, I'll deal with the little king."

"As you wish," I forced myself to say.

Over the several days, I have come to know Edmund, led me to question if I can possible kill him. The majority if the Narnian are in their prime. But Edmund is still a child. A baby in fact to any of our species. But neither I nor my mother wishes for death if the prophecy unveils. So with a nod of the head I seek for the second Son of Adam; injuring or paralyzing those who are in my wake.

I spotted Edmund, clash in the old Narnian colors and chainmail fighting off his enemies. He stared at his brother who yelled at him to retreat, to return home. That I would accept, if he turns now and I shall spare him his life. Use an illusion spell on a fallen warrior to deceit the queen. Unfortunately the boy was ignorant, refusing such an opportunity. So lifting my sword, I charged at him ready for the short merciful kill.

Edmund turned around managing to jump out of the way. My horse however lost his footing causing him to stumble on the uneven ground. Immediately I jumped off adjusting the sword in my hand and face Edmund. He panted bending on the ground as he stared at me with those dark brown eyes.

"Eirlys," He panted getting up.

"You should've left while you still can." I warned, approaching him.

"Eirlys, please. I beg you." Edmund begged, picking up his swords. "The Narnians are dying."

"Good." I answered.

"No, you don't mean that." He said.

"I am a witch, Edmund." I said. "The Narnians of Aslan despises me and loathes my mother. Why should I feel differently about them?"

"You of all people could change their minds." He said. "But doing this, using your skills like this will only make them hate you more."

"You don't have magic, Edmund. You don't know of the consequences once you and your siblings claim the four thrones. How can you hope to understand?" I challenged.

"I do understand, believe me." Edmund said. "I know what it's like to be misunderstood. If I had your gifts, I would harness them for good. That's what magic should be about. That's why you were born with these powers."

"You don't know what it's like to be a witch, a magical hybrid." I said, as my grip tightens on the blade. "To be ashamed of the burden your mother made out of a promise. To be the offspring of the finest warriors of two realm, none of which who even love each other. To have to hide who you are, in order to survive." I swung the sword at him. A clash of steel could be heard as Edmund blocked the attack. Both hands on the handle while the blade protected him, "Do you think I deserve to die because of a prophecy or who I am?"

"No," Edmund mumbled. "It doesn't have to be like this. We can find another way."

"There is no other way, but blood and death." I said.

I lifted my leg kicking the boy which he stumbled backwards. Our swords clashed as I go on the attack; however Edmund remained on the defense. I taunted the human to fight back. Yet he refused. Refusing to waste time on mere childish game, I took the blunt end of the sword and jab it into his stomach. The bow groan, dropping his weapon as he stepped back holding the injured torso. I got into Ochs position, the point aimed somewhat downward at his neck.

"What are you going to do?" Edmund panted. "Kill me."

"You don't think I can?" I sneered.

"No," he answered.

I growled swinging at him, cutting his arm. Edmund groaned stumbling backwards, except he knelt down grabbing his sword. He blocks my neck attack and began to fight. Good, I will not fight an unarm opponent. Our blades clashing together in fierce passion. Although, Edmund was not strong enough against my blows. With a final thrust, Edmund lost his footing and tripped over a rock.

"Eirlys, please!" Edmund begged.

"And why should I?" I demanded, my sword aimed at his chest.

"Because you would have already done it." He said.

True, I could have killed Edmund back then and there. I was stalling his untimely demised. But deep down I am still unable to exterminate this being. This human, a Son of Adam from the world of men. My eyes linger about to see the Narnians fighting each other. How Aslan created them all from the beginning. Is this the legacy I so desire. A world filled with utter bloodshed, death, and darkness. Do I want to lead my people on this path?

I do not want to be a queen of tranny.

I am not Jadis.

I lowered my sword facing Edmund, "Her wand."

Edmund looked at me confused so I explained quickly. "Her wand is her source of magic. Destroy it and she'll be powerless."

Cautiously, Edmund got up grabbing his sword. As he walked passed me he stopped gazing with hesitation.

"This will be the last you'll ever see me," I said, before walking back to my horse and mounting him.

A leader thinks for his or her people. Not leads them to battle under ambition and power. Knowing I had betrayed my mother, the woman who ate the pearl of Gethen magic to conceive me…I will do what is right for my people. A queen is not about power, a queen is a ruler, and a ruler does what's right for her people. The only love I seem to know of.

So taking my horse I stared at Jadis who gazed at me in bewilderment. I gave her a stern look, nodding my head goodbye before galloping away. Sending a mental connection to those who wanted to live.

_I you wish to live retreat and fight another day._ I thought to all. _Follow me to the mountains!_

Only a third was willing to betray Jadis. A third was those who were loyal to me. Sooner or later more will arrive, but those who return are either serving my mother who will punish me or those who retreated. I do not know nor do I care. Survival is the only thing at matters.

The moment we escape from the rocks did I stop to see reinforcements from Aslan? As a mighty lions roar caught my attention to see the great lion. Next to him were the two Daughters of Eve follow by an army of his own. Many of those who retreated gave a shock roar or cry while the words, "Impossible." Escape my lips. Then again, Aslan is full of surprises.

Not wanting to face the lion's wrath, I lead the retreat. Even though it is the right thing to do, it was the utterly painful. As the moment we reached the other end of the field, I felt a dagger stabbed into my chest. It was the pain I did not want to feel. The ache in my heart while my eyes became watery. In the beginning of my life, this agony was from the inflection of Jadis punishment. But now, this was my magic informing me that Jadis was dead.

Blinking the tears away, I continued the journey to the mountain.

**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''''''**

**As you guys can tell, battle scenes are not my thing. I will probably do two more chapters before finishing this story. The conversation between Eirlys and Edmund was inspired by Morgana and Merlin in episode 3x02. **

**Question: do you guys want to see a sequel? **

**Thanks for reading please leave a review. **


	10. Chapter 10: Second Chances of a Lions Br

_**Frozen Princess**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia**_

**Chapter 10: Second Chances of a Lions Breath**

_Ten thousand._

That is how many of creatures of Darkness who have survived in both battle and their families. Ten thousands, while the giants return to Ettinmoor and those afraid converted to Aslan. Leaving the survival of ten thousand loyal subjects. All of them calling me queen, when I am no queen. I have betrayed my mother for a human. And still these Narnians consider me a ruler. I hardly know how to rule a kingdom. How in Narnia's name am I going to lead the creatures of darkness.

As of now, my focus was leading my people to a safe place. A tedious journey towards the Western Wilds. I need guidance and hopefully the Northern Witches from the Wild Lands of the North could help. Unfortunately, after three days of traveling, a messenger came announcing I and my army are unwelcome. That Jadis has betrayed the Northern Witches for conquest. Furious, I considered the actions of war with my new general Diomedus, a sandy color Minotaur. Young he may be doesn't mean he foolish for he was general Otmin apprentice.

However, with our numbers so low and the exhaustion of our weary travels… I decline. Instead we reached the un-ruled mountain range of pine trees. At first the dwarves were excited to return to the mountains. As I asked the dwarves how long it would take to build a castle carved from the mountain. Unfortunately, the answer was a decade. So I had no choice but to create a castle by using magic. With Jadis dead, my magic has weakened. I don't know how much energy I have left. But I shall create a home for my loyal subjects.

Removing my shoes, I walked along the solid earth feeling the warm stones under my feet. A shiver crept up my spine. This new connection with the earth so foreign, yet alluring to the touch. A new sense of connection to Narnia's deeper magic. With my subjects behind me, I closed my eyes and raised my hands chanting a spell to forge the elements into what I desire. The same spell that created Jadis's castle made out of ice and stone. Only mine shall be stone in general.

A five level fortress built into the hill of the mountain. Each level having their own gate and set of walls filled with arches and columns to stand strong. On the very top was the main castle with a tower reaching to the sky to see all of Narnia. Too much energy was spent that I disconnected the spell falling to my knees to see the finish work. A fortress and castle all into one. A base for now.

Diomedus came over helping me on my feet. None of the dark Narnians object to sight of weakness. Instead they cheered to witness their new home being constructed. A place they can protect themselves until their numbers rises for battle once more. Although, in a few days' time I shall not witness such a battle. No, once the Pevensies claim Care Paravel and sit on the four thrones, my magic shall parish and I shall die.

The following days were spent furnishing the fortress while camps surrounded the place. I lived inside the fortress in my chambers resting in a makeshift bed. The hags who are considered being the healers tried to restore my energy through potions and spells, except it was no use. By each day I became weaker. The deep magic diminished when Jadis died.

Now I am merely a walking shadow. My body has become so frail, dying by the hour. When the day has come of the Pevensies claiming the throne, it felt like a sword has penetrated my chest. Not wanting to appear weak, none of my subject enters my chambers. Only Vardan and Diomedus to inform them that tomorrow they shall prepare a funeral.

I would rather die alone. Allow me to wallow in my misery. Mourn for the loss of my mother. When I die, I don't want to be buried. I don't want a grand monument or grave. Instead I want to be cremated and have my ashes spread across these lands.

It wasn't until sunset, as dusk claimed the sky did I felt tears sliding down my cheek. A week has gone by and death is around the corner. I wonder if the god of death shall come. Tash was the demonic chief god of the Calormenes. A humanoid divine being with features of a vulture. So I got dress for his arrival. Wearing a black cotton dress that long narrow sleeves trimmed with silver. My silver medallion resting on my chest against…upon my heart keeping what little magic I have to stay alive.

In utter agony I forced myself to the balcony to gaze at the view for the last time. To watch the moon gaze over Narnia in pure blackest night, as the stars dazzled it. Do the stars themselves glisten in pure bliss of the new rulers? Have they shined bright to mock me? Remind me of my darkest hours? Below me of the fortress were my people lighting the torches. Many have gathered around waiting for my untimely death. I found it displeasing; how they would gather around to wait. Let alone, they considered me as a queen after Queen Jadis just died merely week ago. Only a third honored her death, even I attended the ceremony.

Unfortunately, I no longer felt the sorrow of losing a love one. I do not know what love is. The relationship between Jadis and I was hardly family. Her expression of love was merely manipulation. Never in my ninety years has she say, "I love you" or gave me a hug. A distance that divided us, leaving nothing but caution and fear. The people raised me. The dwarves, minotaurs, hags, goblins, and most definitely the wolves raised me in who I am.

"They respect you," a deep wild voice commented.

A small smile graced my lip, "Indeed, they've raised me. Shame I can't protect them anymore."

Aslan approached me before stopping. His aura filled with intimidation and warmth. As if he held a father figure. "Edmund told me what you have done since the beginning. I must ask if this is true."

"Depends on what you ask." I replied. "I may have treated him with amity, but he was my mother's prisoner."

"You also had treated the wounds of Mr. Tumnus and freed Mr. Fox from Jadis cursed." Aslan listed.

"Why are you here, Aslan?" I demanded tiredly.

"I'm here to save you, my dear." Aslan answered.

I scoffed, "Save me? You want to save your enemy's daughter?"

"Yes," Aslan bowed his head.

That is when I decided to terminate everything Jadis have taught me. I have given up on the black magic of Charn and Laputa. By the breath of Aslan my magic was secured to my life force and vessel along with Narnia. As the Great Lion foretold in time I would become a leader in the next millennium. Until the next Son of Adam claims the throne. When the time comes, my obligation is keep my people safe.

Little did I know there will be more wars to come, misunderstanding, and conflicts in the future? A dark age filled with anarchy. But what vexation me the most, is that the Dark Narnians I see now… will not be there in the future. As the Telmarine came and conquered during Narnia's Dark Ages.

**''''''''''''''''''''''''';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;''''''''''''''''''''**

**A sequel will be up soon. It is called Dark Witch. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review. **


	11. Announcement!

Here it is readers!

Dark Witch is finally posted.

Go on and take a look!


End file.
